Elle attend
by CassiopeeW
Summary: Songfic dédiée à Orihime, seule au Hueco Mundo sur les paroles de la chanson de JJ Goldman, Elle attend. Léger Ichihime


_Disclaimers : les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo, les paroles, la musique, la chanson à Jean-Jacques Goldman._

_Songfic rédigée pour le plaisir, et non dans un but lucratif._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce petit texte inspiré de cette chanson que je viens de réécouter et redécouvrir avec un réel plaisir._

_Enjoy !_

* * *

**Elle** **attend**

**Jean**-_**Jacques**_ _**Goldman**_

Sa décision, elle l'avait prise en toute connaissance de cause. Elle avait pesé le pour et le contre à toute vitesse. Elle avait su en une fraction de seconde qu'elle ne pourrait avoir la mort de l'un de ses amis sur la conscience ... et surtout pas la sienne.

Elle avait longtemps tourné dans les rues de Karakura jusqu'à la nuit tombée avant de se décider à se rendre chez lui pour lui dire au revoir ... non, pas un au revoir ... plutôt un adieu ... précédé d'une confession qu'elle n'avait pu livrer que parce qu'il était endormi ... endormi et blessé ... c'était ainsi qu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois au travers du rideau de larmes scintillantes sous la lumière de la lune.

Maintenant encore, elle se trouvait à regarder l'astre lunaire ... mais ce n'était pas le même ... c'était un astre froid et mort, piqué sur un ciel d'encre, seulement accessible pour ses yeux au travers des barreaux de sa prison ...

**Elle attend que le monde change**

**Elle attend que changent les temps**

Elle n'avait pas été invitée dans le sens plaisant du terme. Elle était venue contre sa propre volonté et pourtant presque de son plein gré ... ni invitée, ni otage ... ni tout à fait libre, ni tout à fait prisonnière ... Elle était dans un no man's land avec un statut ou le « ni ... ni ... » régnait en maître.

**Elle attend que ce monde étrange**

**Se perde et que tournent les vents**

Elle aurait voulu se sentir comme le vent qui balayait les dunes blanches de ce pays mort, peuplé de créatures étranges et hostiles ... Elle aurait voulu être aussi libre que ces vents dans ce monde singulier ... Elle aurait voulu s'éclipser et le retrouver ...

**Inexorablement, elle attend**

Mais elle ne pouvait pas ... Elle ne devait pas le faire. L'Espada au teint blafard le lui avait assurer de sa voix dénuée de tout sentiment humain ; elle tenait leurs vies à tous dans ses mains.

Et maintenant, elle attendait ... elle espérait ... sans trop y croire tout en y croyant follement.

**Elle attend que l'horizon bouge**

**Elle attend que changent les gens**

Alors tous les jours depuis son arrivée, elle se levait comme un automate, faisait sa toilette machinalement, tentait de manger pour éviter que l'Espada, excédé par ce qu'il considérait comme des caprices, ne lui enfonça les aliments de force dans sa gorge.

Jour après jour elle espérait que celui qu'Aizen avait désigné comme son geôlier s'adoucisse un peu à son contact. Mais c'était peine perdue, elle le sentait bien ...

**Elle attend comme un coup de foudre**

**Le règne des anges innocents**

Alors elle fermait les yeux et dans ses longs moments de solitude dans cette chambre trop blanche, aux murs trop blancs, elle imaginait que de bonnes fées allaient se pencher sur son cas et la sortir de ce mauvais pas dans lequel elle s'était elle-même fourvoyée.

Elle s'imaginait que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'une fois éveillée, elle se retrouverait à Karakura auprès des siens ...

**Inexorablement, elle attend**

Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrait ses orbes grises, elle comprenait très vite que c'était la réalité. Une réalité qu'elle aurait voulu fuir ... mais elle ne devait pas ... elle ne pouvait pas fuir.

Et maintenant, elle attendait ... elle espérait ... tout en y croyant de moins en moins.

**Elle attend que la grande roue tourne**

**Tournent les aiguilles du temps**

Les jours étaient passés ... puis les jours s'étaient transformés en semaines. Le temps, implacable, faisait défiler les heures, qui lui semblaient de plus en plus longues au fil des jours. Comment allaient-ils tous ? Comment allait-il ... lui ? Une larme unique glissa le long de sa joue qu'elle essuya doucement du revers de la main.

**Elle attend sans se résoudre**

**En frottant ses couverts en argent**

Elle mâchouillait sans appétit la nourriture, ramenée trois fois par jour, toujours aux mêmes heures, toujours par la même personne. Ce rituel aussi immuable que l'emplacement de la lune blafarde dans le ciel charbonneux marquait à lui le seul le temps qui s'écoulait mollement.

**Inexorablement, elle attend**

Elle perdait toute énergie, tout désir de vivre. Elle s'étiolait aussi sûrement qu'une fleur qui manquait longuement de soleil. Son soleil à elle, c'était lui ... lui et ses sourires si rares et si précieux ... lui et son air presque constamment contrarié ... lui et sa foi inébranlable en sa propre force. Une force qu'elle aurait voulu posséder pour fuir loin d'ici.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas ... Elle ne devait pas partir ...

Et maintenant, elle attendait ... elle espérait ... et elle désespérait aussi ... de plus en plus souvent.

**Et elle regarde des images**

**Et lit des histoires d'avant**

**D'honneur et de grands équipages**

**Où les bons sont habillés de blanc**

Dans sa tête défilaient les images d'un passé heureux ... d'un passé unique avec chacun de ses amis. Cela, Aizen ne pourrait jamais lui arracher. Mais le temps s'en chargerait aussi certainement qu'il la ferait vieillir ici, seule ... Ses amis l'oublieraient peut-être ... surement ...

« Non »

Elle releva la tête avec détermination. Elle aimait ses amis autant qu'ils l'aimaient. Ils ne pourraient l'oublier aussi vite ... Ce n'était pas ainsi que finissaient les histoires que lui lisaient jadis son frère avant de dormir ... ni celles qu'elle lisait encore, calée bien au chaud dans son futon.

Ces histoires où elle superposait allègrement l'image de celui qu'elle aimait au chevalier vêtu de blanc qui sauvait toujours sa belle ...

Mais en réalité, ici, les bons n'étaient pas en blanc ...

**Et elle s'invente des voyages**

**Entre un fauteuil et un divan**

**D'eau de rose et de passion sage**

**Aussi purs que ces vieux romans**

Elle ferma les yeux et chassa la réalité loin d'elle ... au moins pour un instant, au moins pour quelques minutes. Juste pour le plaisir de se replonger dans l'histoire surannée de l'un de ses vieux romans qu'elle avait lu tant de fois que les pages en étaient jaunies, cornées et tachées.

Encore et encore elle s'allongea sur le grand canapé ou se planta devant la fenêtre, laissant son imagination fertile faire le reste. « Il » venait la chercher, la sauver, la délivrer de sa tour ... et ils s'en iraient loin de cet endroit pour vivre le reste de leur vie ensemble, heureux ... et amoureux ...

**Aussi grands que celui qu'elle attend**

Ses joues étaient rosies par les sensations qu'avaient fait naitre ces pensées en elle. Son coeur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle exhala un faible soupir d'aise seulement entendu par l'Espada à l'expression toujours parfaitement neutre qui venait de rentrer.

« L'espoir » songea ce dernier un instant en croisant le regard plus vivant que jamais de la jeune humaine. « Se peut-il qu'elle sache déjà qu'ils sont là ? »

- Ah ! Cria la jeune humaine en sursautant en le voyant dans son dos. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ?

- quelques minutes à peine. Inutile de sursauter pour une chose aussi futile. J'ai quelque chose à te dire ... tes amis sont entrés au Hueco Mundo.

Elle semblait surprise.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour te sauver. Il n'y a aucune autre raison.

L'image d'Ichigo flotta devant ses yeux un instant. Ichigo, grand, fort et déterminé à la sauver. Quoi qu'elle aurait pu dire, il n'en aurait pas tenu compte de toute façon ... Et à présent il était là ... il était venu la chercher et aussitôt un fol espoir s'empara d'elle.

* * *

_Merci pour le temps passé à lire ces quelques lignes_


End file.
